


My Field Of Ficlet Plot Bunnies

by FishTheTaco2



Category: Naruto
Genre: My Naruto Ficlet Field where all of my stories go to the big farm up north to settle in, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTheTaco2/pseuds/FishTheTaco2
Summary: A place where I put my Drabbles and fic ideas that most likely won’t become a story.





	1. Rich, Stupid, and only a Hint of Time travel.

When he awoke that morning, Naruto wasn’t expecting himself to have awoken in a bed made of silken sheets worth more than most manors and a girl who looked like she seduced Daimyo’s for fun and got away with it. Then again, the last thirty hours were a bit of a blur. After all, do what he did and see if you were able to stay standing.

Blinking those ever so beautiful aqua eyes of his as he raised himself up to his elbows, the Uzumaki male yawned and got out of the expensive bed with the girl- woman, for someone that beautiful couldn’t have been a mere pretty girl. Voluptuous curves and blood red lips that distracted away from lashes that could cut a man to pieces. Now if only he knew who the hell she was and why she did the utterly stupid thing of sleeping with him, because he was trained by Jiraya and he knew the view of Afterglow well enough to know that he and that goddess of a woman had one helluva night together.

He blinked as memories began to finally dribble back into his addled brain and- wow, he didn’t know that you could do that with two shoelaces and a boot. She was good with her lips too. He would have to do this again sometime because hoo boy were the memories coming back and damn if she wasn’t a lay and a half worth spending another nineteen hours in bed with.

But who was this woman and why was he in a palace? Was…. Was this the Daimyo’s palace?

‘Now that I think about it, how the hell did I convince the wife of the most politically powerful man in all of Hi no Kuni to- holy hell Jiraya would have a fucking stroke trying to write all this stuff down. That woman is a beast in bed. No way a thin little reedy man like the Daimyo could satisfy a woman like that. Not for very long though.’ He shook his head to snap out of the shock he was currently in.

One might say that being a time traveler was crazy and beyond all hope of the imagination and that anyone who could it was beyond holy and awesome and totally epic, which he totally was! But seeing as he cracked the seals to do it and had all the time in the world to do as he pleased for as long as he wanted, what was the harm in having some fun doing whatever the hell he wanted. Sure his moral code would kick in soon enough and he’d become a frantic mess, but considering that he was currently in the epitome of Shinobi vices, he was going to enjoy it before the panic attack settled in.

Twenty three, S-Rank, a god amongst men and sexy to all hell, you’d think he was a better man than he actually was.

But we digress, after all, the beautiful, very scantily clad woman was awakening with quite the beautiful moan. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around trying to see if the Man of Her Dreams was still there or if it was all just like the title. A man from her dreams. The way he held her, the way he spoke to her and made her feel, oh how it already excited her to such a degree! She felt so giddy thinking about him and his touch. A girl could forever dream to ever even come close to being near a man like that, let alone lay with him.

Wait, he finally remembered her name.

“A good morning to you, Shijima-sama.” Came the quiet voice of the blonde Adonis as he stretched in the morning light of the sun, showing off every last bare inch of his godly body. His every defined muscle rippled with strength becoming of a man like him. He was covered in scars, with dozens- nay, hundreds adorning his chiseled body in a way that showed he was a warrior that has survived hundreds of battles and won.

Oh! All of this thinking was making her so excited! Thinking about him made her wish to have another night with him. But alas she was a beautiful woman married to his Lordship. A love forbidden to exist and to be! She had to fan herself lest she overheat from the thoughts that ran through her mind like those of some common wench.

The Shinobi in the room didn’t quite know how to react to that response, seeing her fan herself like that after he told her a good morning. Well no matter. As fun as this was, he was a man on a mission and a ninja always finished their mission to the end. So putting off putting on a shirt, he quietly stepped over to the woman and placed a hand below her chin, breaking her out of her dozens of dirty, dirty fantasies.

“I apologize, my love, but I’m afraid that I need to go now, but I simply can’t leave here without one more kiss from a woman made by the heavens themselves.” He knew he was laying it in a bit thick with the words, but with the way her eyes sparkled and her cheeks dusted with a hint of crimson, he knew what he said was completely right. Especially when she pulled him in close and did what he like to call ‘sex in a kiss’, which, if you haven’t experienced, was one hell of an experience to behold. When he responded in kind and doubled his efforts, she melted like butter in a frying pan far too big for her to handle because these memories kept getting better and better, hell yeah!

Pulling away with a whine on her part, Naruto Uzumaki vanished in the wind like smoke in a storm. Not a second later and her doors were stormed by Samurai decked in armor and chakra fused katanas at the ready.

“Shijima-sama! We felt a chakra disturbance come from your room! Are you alright?” Came the muffled voice from the tense warrior. Oh his voice was a sexy one, and he was so tall and roguish, and she was still angry at her husband for losing so much of their estate to the blonde she had laid with, that when the Samurai turned, she was signaling with her finger for him to come to her. Legend says that they’re still going in secret to this day.

Back to the eyes of our orange hero, Naruto poked the chakra in his stomach to see if he could rouse the old bastard to the land of the awake and living.

‘Oi Kurama, you awake?’ He felt a grumble rattle his mind and bones before he heard a groan and shake in his seal.

“ **For a brat who’s asked for more chakra of me than what was worth it, you sure do act like I shouldn’t gut you open like the dirty meat bag that you are, brat.** ” Naruto chuckled at the threat.

‘Oh you know you love me~’

 **“I will beat you like the bug you are and make you pay my chakra back ninefold for your idiocracy you blonde monkey.”** Well it was someone’s time of the month, that was for sure.

Setting foot at the entrance to Tanzaku-Gai with high spirits and a near visible afterglow, Naruto went to go find out what fucking year it was because for some reason, his seal chucked him at some odd ass point in time.

Fucking

Great.


	2. Bakeneko Clan

The Sandaime Hokage looked at his young Ward with a bit of a stink eye, looking at the way the boy tried to hold himself and the attitude he was trying to keep from breaking. Not too long ago he was a disliked and ignored Jinchuriki that pulled ten too many pranks on his villagers, now?

Now he was a cat loving trouble maker that was for some sage-forsaken reason hellbent on causing as much chaos as he could with as little effort as possible.

“You know Naruto, while I do adore the idea of your...’Neko Bloodline Limit’, there are still one too many flaws that could be hammered and streamlined out.” The boy’s appearance wasn’t all that different from what he looked like before, with the actual differences being skin deep at best, but what a change they were. Twitching Orange Fox ears, easily mistaken for those of a Cat, claws, and a long, thin gold blonde tail were the only Changes he could see, but it was enough to prove a kekkei Genkai at first glance.

This plan would have been a brilliant one, if it wasn’t so sloppily made up.

“You gotta admit Gramps, the look suits me nya~” the aforementioned Grandfather figure rubbed at his eyes as a weak chuckle escaped his lips. Oh Minato, if only he could see his son right now. Both of his parents would have adored and loved the image their son portrayed just now, it was adorable, but just the slightest bit too weird for his tastes. Luckily, he knew weirder people, people who were snickering in the shadows of his office.

“Well Naruto, if you really want this façade to work, I think a few tips could bring you some spoils for this endeavor of yours.” Naruto visibly brightened up like the morning sun on caffeine, bringing forth a cute view that he had one of the ANBU subtly take a photo of to keep.

“Really Gramps?” The boy asked with a sparkle in his eyes, sparkles that were being created by his Henge. Props to him.

“Well Of course, with so soon of a time remaining before graduation exams, the Bakeneko clan needs to have its core member be up to snuff. In fact,” turning to the silently wheezing ANBU members in the walls, a kind hearted smile that fooled no one but Naruto emerged on his lips with a razors edge as the old man spoke.

“I think I have a few new friends for you to practice creating Clan jutsu with. Take your pick. You can decorate them and everything.” And with a grin spreading ear to ear, Naruto loudly exclaimed ‘All of them!’ And thus, chaos Ensued from there on out. Poor Iruka’s blood pressure was sure to pop some day soon.


End file.
